Your Guardian Devil
by alex.rain09
Summary: Rin met and accident and went to a place so peaceful she though it was heaven. There she met a handsome but annoying guy who told her she was a princess. IN HELL.and that he was her personal Guardian Devil. Is she supposed to believe him or not?
1. A Princess!

**Your Guardian Devil**

by: Alex(dot)Rain09

* * *

**Author's Note: **Lo and Behold! I wrote another story. T_T My fingers are just itching to type another story and this plot has been bugging me since last night. But since classes are already starting, it would be expected that this fanfic would be update once a week (if I'm lucky enough) Hope you understand. :)

Well then. Thanks if you would read this though! Love y'all :)

P.S: I am currently editing this one. XD so expect some kind of changes, 'kay? thankyouuu :333

* * *

**Chapter One:**  
**A Princess?**

"Rin-chaaaaaaaaaaan! You're damn clock's annoying! Get up already you lazy piece of crap!" A voice from somewhere sliced through my sleepy ears. Without opening my eyes, I reached for the alarm clock on top of my head. "Ughhhh…" I mumbled when I felt no thing above me. I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked for it. It wasn't there. Dammit. Following my amazing sense of hearing, I paused and listened for a while. That's when I realized it was just beside me. Sighing, I was about to turn it off when a continuous knocking came to my door.

"KAGAMINE RIN! TURN THAT GODDAMN CLOCK NOW!" It was my landlady, Mrs. Sakine Meiko. Excuse me, it's a Miss. She's the old maid who owns the whole apartment building I am living right now.

"Yes, Miss Meiko." I turned the alarm and with a groan, I pulled myself up. Stretching my slender body, I glanced at the clock. 8:00 AM. Tch, still 8:00-wait it's already 8:00 AM! I'm already LATE!

Fixing myself as fast as the speed of light, I dashed into the bathroom and splashed my face with water. With shaking hands, I grabbed my tooth brush and scrubbed my teeth while changing into my uniform. In a matter five short minutes, I was already out, barely eating my bento for breakfast. Thank goodness I had leftovers from last night.

You may be wondering why I seem to live on my own. Well I do. I was orphaned you see and when I was five, a nice couple adopted me since they couldn't make a baby on their own. I had a really wonderful life with them. They were so nice and they treated me like their own but it was short-lived. They died when I was barely nine years old. Since then, I lived on my own, with Miss Meiko as my only "guide" through this world. Even though she's a cranky old woman, she's actually like a mother to me. She watches over me in a rather aggressive way which I find cute. She was the only one who told me to find my true parents so that I could live contentedly. Whenever she opens up that topic, I just shrug and change to another topic. Why would I? They abandoned me which means they probably don't want me. The only mark I have from them is this weird birthmark on my left arm. It looks more like a tattoo yet it was there since I was born so I concluded it is a birthmark. Who in the right mind would tattoo their child as a baby? It really is charming actually, '02' in gothic-style script. And I really don't have the time now. Literally. I'm late for school!

Running as fast as I could, I crossed the street without looking at the sides first. After that, things happened so fast. First, I heard a beeping horn to my left and saw a car coming my way. The next second, all I can remember was the darkness around me, sucking me in. And then I lost consciousness.

**.**

**.**

The very first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the sky. It was so blue and peaceful. "Am I dead? Is this heaven?" I whispered.

"You wish. You think you could enter heaven?" A baritone voice said behind me. Turning around, I saw a boy about my age, blond and hazel-eyed. Such a handsome young fellow. I stared at him. If heaven's going to be full of this kind of people, I'd certainly stay here!

"Like what you see?" He snickered. I frowned. One thing I really hate about guys is that they are very very very conceited. And this one before me is a perfect example. I snorted.

"Ugh, sorry to burst your bubble, but no. I was just wondering what kind of mammal you are. Are you one of us humans?" I retorted.

He laughed mockingly. Gosh, his laughter was like music to my ears. Shaking my head from the hideous thought, I said. "So, where am I?" I asked again.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "By the way, if I were you, you better cover your skirt. I'm so sorry but I'm not interested." He laughed again. "Nice undies though."

Looking down, I realized my skirt was open all the way to my stomach. Blushing, I screamed. "Shut up! PERVERT!" I pulled down my skirt and stood up. "Get out of my way!" He didn't budge. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING..." I pushed him. No movement. Putting all my strength to my fist, I punched him with all my might. "...WAY!"

He was taken aback by my reaction. Rubbing his face, he smiled at me. "Seems he was right."

With eyebrows raised, I asked, "Who? Who was right?"

He mirrored my face. "Kaito."

"Kaito who?"

"Kaito the devil."

Frowning more than I've ever frowned in my entire fourteen years of life, I asked again. "A devil knows me?"

He smiled. "Of course. He knows you and watches you every inch of your pathetic life."

"Shut up. Maybe you're the pathetic one!" I calmed down a little bit and said. "So, why the hell are we talking about that Kaito person or devil?"

"Because he's your father." He shrugged and turned away.

"What the… He's my FATHER? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I screamed in a combination of confused and amazed voice. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT?"

"Easy. See that birthmark?" He pointed at my left arm and pulled his sleeves up. There was the same birthmark I had! "This kind of birthmark belongs to the royal family in Hell."

Royal family in Hell? Seriously? "So, I'm considered a princess in Hell? And are we twins?"

"Kind of twins. But we are not related by blood, fortunately. It would be a shame to have you as a sister, more so a twin. And yeah, you're sort of a princess in Hell. The ONLY living heir to the throne."

"Shut up! As if it would be an honor to be your sister." I snorted while deeply pouring over the surprising information. I'm a princess? As in for real?

"Who's my mother?" I asked out of the blue. All of a sudden, I wanted to meet my parents.

"She's dead. For us though. She's on earth, looking out for you. Her name was Haigo Meiko but she changed her name to Sakine Meiko." He replied nonchalantly.

Miss Meiko? For real? "Wait, where am I by the way?

"You're in hell." He said as if surprised by my question.

Hell? This is HELL? "But isn't hell supposed to be hot?"

He smiled. "Well yeah. Naturally. Since all those people who are living here are hot. Those stories made up on earth are kind of distorted since we don't want our place to be overcrowded when they would know about that information. People might flock in and admire us you know." He looked at me from head to toe. "Except for you."

Conceited bastard! "Shut up! Am I dead?"

"Nope. You're just in a state of dying. So if you don't go back now, you won't live anymore. Now, shoo!"

"Wait wait, one more question." I paused for a while and scrutinized him. "Who are you supposed to be in my life? Or death or whatever?"

He grinned. "I'm your guardian devil. Which means, I'll be with you after you leave this place and go back to earth."

WHAAAAAT? I'm supposed to see this..this..this maggot on earth? You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

First Chapter. Hope you liked it! :D Please review :)


	2. Regina To Be

**Chapter Two:**  
**Regina-To-Be**

"What's with that surprised look? You are the daughter of the Regis himself so there would be a kind of guardian for you. Lucky you to have a Guardian as handsome and hot as me but unfortunate of you to have you as my master. Such an unfair world." He shook his head and sighed.

I looked at him. He is indeed serious! "Who says you ARE handsome? As if! You just-"

Silencing me up with his hand, he said "Hush now. Just go back to Earth and I'll follow after you. See you there babe." He blew me a kiss and snapped his fingers. In a split second, darkness sucked me again and held me still. I felt my soul float somewhere and settle on something. Air rushed inside of me and I coughed. In a distant place, I heard voices muffling, screaming, and saying something in a foreign language. I tried to open my eyes but the sudden light caused me to blink it close again.

"She now here! Thank God she's here!" A voice said. I opened my eyes again and say a masked face in front of me. His eyes are so blue, i noticed. He held up two fingers in front of me.

"How many is this?" He asked.

"T-two.." I replied weakly. Ugh, what happened to me here?

Looking down myself, I realized I was wearing a hospital gown. The front was open and my bra was visible but I was too weak to mind it. I close my eyes again and slept.

* * *

"Hey Rin," Miss Meiko's voice broke my unconsciousness. Opening my eyes, I saw her by my bedside, worry etched on her pretty face. Come to think of it, she really is pretty plus she doesn't look that old too, about late twenty's or something.

"Mi..iss Meiko?" Smiling at her, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Mom,"

Miss Meiko was momentarily surprised but then she smiled lovingly. Tears were visible in her eyes. "Yes, I'm your mother. Oh Rin! My baby!" He pulled me close and hugged me tightly. I responded with a tight hug too. I heard some muffled sobs as she released me and looked at me. "How did you know?"

I smiled and told her what happened to me. "Well, when I was in the state of dying, I ended up in hell where I met this guy who tells me that he's my Guardian Devil and my father was the Regis. He also told me that you are my mother."

She smiled back at me but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Yeah. But I broke up with him few years back. After I found out I was pregnant with you."

"Why Mom?" I asked. It felt so good to call someone Mom again after five years.

"Because… because it wasn't supposed to be. He was already engaged to be married to someone I really can't hurt so I ran away and went to Earth." She replied. A tear traced its way from her eyes towards the corner of her mouth. She wiped it away brusquely.

"But, why did you leave me in an orphanage?" I asked.

"Because I was so confused that time." She answered quietly. "I didn't know what to do. So I just left you there. But I've always watched you since that day. I knew when you've had your first steps, when you first uttered your first word, and all of that crap." She giggled. "Excuse me for my language. So anyway, after your adoptive parents died, I took care of you in an aggressive way. I think you noticed eh?" She hugged me again. "I was so worried when the medical people told me you had an accident. But then I remembered your ancestry and shrugged. You would never die just by that accident."

"What do you mean I would never die? Does that mean I'm immortal?" I asked, trying to wake myself up but these farking eyelids of mine just kept drooping. Miss Meiko, I mean Mom, must have sensed it for she stopped talking and hushed me to sleep.

"I think you better sleep first. We'll talk when you wake up." She kissed me on the forehead and left the room. All at once, I felt so alone but then sleep came almost instantly that before I knew it, I was already asleep.

* * *

Three days after that incident, I went on with my normal life. I still live alone in my apartment but oftentimes, Mom comes to visit me. We often eat dinner together and stroll along the parks. School life was back again to normal and I never saw that guy again. Come to think of it, I don't even know his name! I was beginning to doubt whether that thing about having my own Guardian was real or not. Even that thing about me being a princess which is really really impossible. I judged it now as "Part of my Fantasy" thoughts. I smiled.

Monday morning. I noticed people were all whispering about some piece of news I don't even know. Walking slowly to catch what they are talking about and using my amazing sense of hearing, I caught some words like 'hot', 'Len', 'new student'. So there was a new student. Len was the name and he is hot. HAH! Let's just see if he really is hot!

When I arrived at the room, I saw a really familiar figure sitting on my desk. THE HANDSOME YET ANNOYING GUY! Is he the 'Len' they were talking about? The HOT 'LEN'?

"I told you I'd come back for you!" He smiled charmingly at me and winked. DAMMIT. I ignored him and sat on my chair. Looking around, I realized all the students were staring at me as if I was a piece of garbage! Glaring at the person in front of me, whose stupid smile was still pasted across his face, I greeted him.

"Ohayo." I forced a smiled but instead a smirk was produced. He chuckled and pinched my cheeks.

"You're cute." He said and leaned towards me. "Girlfriend." He sat beside me.

I heard everyone gasp in surprise. Who wouldn't be surprised eh? A bespectacled young girl whose face was flooded with freckles had gotten an almost impeccable guy falling for her. Everyone would think I'm lucky OR they would think that I drugged him with a love potion. Who cares about them anyway?

"Hey Rin, how did you manage to get a guy like Len? Where did you meet?" Miku asked not so nicely. I bet she's thinking that I was drugging Len so I said nothing. My silence annoyed Miku and she threatened me, eyes just a mere slit on her face, "Len's going to be mine! Mine only! He's got no business with you, you nerdy freak!" And she stormed off, together with her band of "lolitas" behind her like some bunch of dogs. I sighed and realized this is just the beginning of torture.

The day passed away quickly after that confrontation and before I knew it, the day was already over. Walking home, the annoying guy, whose name was Kagamine Len, walked with me. He dropped his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off curtly and walked faster to outrun him but he caught up easily and laughed at me.

"You think you can outrun a devil? Idiot." He said. I faced him, face blood red and yelled. "Why are you here? I don't need a bodyguard, guardian whatsoever to protect me! I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself and didn't you say I was the daughter of the Regis? Then I must have some powers inside of me!"

He shook his head and calmly said,"You don't know what you're talking about. There are far more powerful people than you that are ought to kill you. They want the throne for themselves that's why I was sent here to protect you. By the way, not a week from now, you would be announced as the Regina or Queen so expect me to bring you back to Hell for the coronation night."

I stopped dead on my tracks. Me? A..a Queen? Impossible! "But I'm just fourteen! I don't even know how to manage my place more so a whole kingdom!" I complained. This is just too much. First I was told my father was a Devil. And then I was a Princess. And now I'm about to be the Queen? So much for impossibility!

"You can do it. Your father had been on the throne since he was 10, mind you. And don't worry, I'd be with you along the way," He smiled encouragingly at me and I felt a little bit relieved. The words were spoken so gently I was ought to believe them. So believe I did. Maybe it was for the better anyway.

* * *

Oh yeah. I finished Chapter Two T_T haha :) hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	3. An Evil Plan: Make Him Fall For Me!

**Chapter Three:**  
**An Evil Plan: Make Him Fall For Me!**

"Sad to say your coronation has been moved a month from now. Orders from the Higher Demon himself." Len announced one night five days after he told me about the Regina thing. I looked up and saw Len eating his ramen casually and shrugged. It doesn't matter. I'm not yet ready anyway. It was suppose to happen tomorrow but it was moved, as what he has said.

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity. The Orders in Hell are so strict there's gotta be a reason why it was moved.

He hesitated first but then blurted it out. "Well, since you ARE still part of the Royal Family, you must know." He stopped eating for a while and then turned to me. "Your father's presence in the said event is badly needed so that he could give his blessing and turn over his crown to you. But unfortunately, he has been sick since yesterday and according to the Regnum, a sick Regis can never fully pass his throne to the next heir since they are still using some of their powers to heal themselves. To regain one's power, you need about three weeks to fully charge up it up. So they gave it approximately a month for the Regis to be healed." He continued eating. "By the way, you need an escort in the event, one that you would represent as the Regis. But even though he is called the Regis, you still have the control towards all lands in Hell since you are related by blood and he by marriage only." He added.

I stopped eating and stared at him. Represent a Regis. "If ever you represent a Regis then he must be really important to you isn't he?" I asked.

He paused and I saw an unveiled emotion pass in his eyes. "Yeah, you would be bonded to him forever until you die. If ever you cheat on him, you would be banished completely from Hell and be crippled for the rest of your life. And vice versa."

I pondered upon this thought. How am I supposed to find someone I could love in a matter of a month? Hmmm.. Maybe I should take a trip to Hell and find some guy. Surely, there would be a guy suitable enough since Len said all of the people or demons there are hot.

"Hey, can you take me to Hell tomorrow? I'm going to start finding my Regis already." I told Len after we ate. He stopped wiping the dishes I just washed and looked at me.

"Say what?" He asked obviously alarmed.

"I said can you take me to Hell tomorrow because I'm going to find my Regis already," I repeated.

He shrugged and went back to his work. "Sure."

Sleep eluded me that night. Those thoughts about being the Regina keep on disturbing me. I tossed and turned in my bed, thinking what my husband would look like. I smiled in spite of myself. It wasn't that hard to fall for a guy isn't it?

The sun had already risen and I haven't even slept a wink. Even so, I felt as rested as someone who slept for about a day. Hot guys keep on passing in my mind and they were enough to feel my energy bar already. I opened the room beside mine and saw Len still sleeping. How the hell is he supposed to protect me when he's sleeping? I approached him and shook his shoulders.

"Len," I whispered, waking him up. "Len…." I repeated when he didn't even move. "LEN!" I shouted already when I noticed he doesn't have any plans on waking up yet.

"Ugh…. Uhm…" He muttered as he opened his eyes. I smiled at him and shook his shoulders harder. "LEN! You promised me to take me to Hell this day!"

He groaned. "Okay okay. But better run for now babe, I'm getting up." He grabbed the end of his blanket and covered something that needs to be covered. That's when I realized he was naked. Covering my eyes, I dashed out of the room and proceeded right into the kitchen, heart beating so fast I think the whole world could hear it. Heaving a deep breath, I decided to make breakfast to relieve my tensed nerves.

"Here, wear this." Len said as soon s he entered the kitchen. I turned around and found him carrying some sort of weird clothing. Eyebrows raised, I took it and proceeded to my room.

Once inside my room, I looked at every article of clothing and scrutinized it. A sailor-type hanging blouse with a really big ribbon in front and a short shorts. Hmmm, not that weird. And then there was a pair of boots that ends halfway my shin. "Not bad..." I tried it on and looked at myself in the mirror. "Not bad at all…" Smiling at my reflection, I looked at the remaining piece of clothing on the bed. Where am I supposed to put that on? I left the room, with those clothes on my hands and I came to the decision to ask Len what to do about it.

I marched up into his room and without permission from him, I opened the door. Crap. Wrong move. Len was in the process of changing his clothes when I got in. As a result, I saw him in his naked form. And the brute didn't even do anything, he just resumed taking off his shirt and smiled at me as if nothing happened. My eyes involuntarily looked at him from head to toe. Damn it. With my face burning in humiliation, I quickly closed the door, slamming it actually, and apologized.

"Sorry, sorry." I said and ran back to my room.

My heart was beating so fast I swear if ever I had a heart problem, I'd be dead already. He was gorgeous as hell! Well, he's from hell so he's supposed to be hot (like what he said) but I never knew he'd be THAT hot. His lean body was so tempting I could kiss every part of it-

GYAAAA! ERASE THOSE CARNAL THOUGHTS! ERASE! ERASE! Damn him. That was the closest thing to losing control idiot! Damn! Damn! Damn!

"RIN! RIN! Do you wanna go or not?" Len's voice boomed on the other side of the door. It came with those booming loud knocks. I stood up from my bed and opened the door.

"Okay, I'm ready." I sighed and went out of my apartment without bothering to wait for him. Outside, Mom's face greeted me.

"Hey Rin." She said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Hey Mom."

"Going somewhere?" She asked, eyeing my clothes.

"I'm going to Hell, Mom and I'm going to find my Regis there." I replied casually.

"MMMM… Okay then. Take care alright? And remember, in choosing your Regis, make sure you love him so you won't have trouble dealing with him, okay? Take care my daughter." She hugged me and bade her farewell. I was left there standing alone, pondering upon her advice. Of course I would love my Regis!

"Love? You bet. There's no such thing as love in our place." Len's voice disturbed my thoughts. I glared at him.

"Whatever."

"Hey , wait!" He caught up behind me and pulled me closer to him. He held my hand and looked at me in the eyes. I was almost sure he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes and waited for my first kiss. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. I opened one eye and saw him grinning at me, his hand arranging the clothing I forgot on my bed. I blushed.

"After you harassed me by watching me change my clothes, now you expect a kiss from me?" He remarked and sadly shook his head. "Babe, I told you I wasn't interested at you right? I told you that from the start."

What the "FHEAJFHWARJGHKJHJOGSGRG" ? I clenched my fists in anger and punched him on the guts. "Suits you fine, you arrogant and cocky brute!" I yelled and stormed off.

God! The nerve of that guy! We'll see who's not going to be interested at one of us these days! I'll make sure he'll fall for me before I was announced Regina and then crush his heart into pieces! Yes! That's what I will do. I grinned at the thought. "HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Third Chapter! Omg, im so loving myself for updating fast. hahaha :) hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review :D


	4. Regis Hunt!

**Chapter Four:**  
**Regis Hunt!**

"So, how do you exactly go to Hell?" I asked sweetly at Len as we walk out of the building. Len looked at me in suspicion and disgust but said nothing about it. I smiled inside. You will see Len, one day you will fall for me…. 

"Well, first we go to a really private place and then press this thing," He started as he pointed at his shoes. "three times to go there. It must be exactly three times or else you'd go somewhere else if it isn't." 

"Really? Like where?" I asked, halting my plan for a few minutes. It isn't that easy you know. 

"If you tap it once," He acted as though he stomped his feet once. "You'd go to heaven," 

My eyes widened. "REALLY? That's sooo cool!" I squealed in delight. Len just shook his head and said. 

"Don't let heaven fool you. Remember we're devils and we're not supposed to be there. It really is dangerous up there." He pointed upwards and continued his 'lesson'. 

"If you tap it twice, you'd go to the Purgatory, and believe me, it isn't a great place to be. Heaven's way better than there," 

"Really? What's a Purgatory and why?" I asked, my interest already held captive in his topic. He must have sensed it 'cause he smiled and tried to hang the sentence on. 

"Because." His smile widened to the point of grinning and winked at me. I felt my patience fraying. "Because?" 

He laughed. "Impatient little kitty eh?" He touched the tip of my nose and explained. "Because, the Purgatory is where the lost souls are. They are neither good nor bad so they are stuck there. Some of them are still in denial that they are already dead so they haunt the place and try to find the end of it. Which there is none." He shook his head sadly. "Poor souls," 

I muttered in agreement. Such poor souls. I wonder how it feels to be in their place. 

"Okay, let's go then. In the count of three, one, two, three!" He held my hand and we tapped our shoes together. Instantly, I felt my body become light and the surroundings became darker. An unknown force was sucking us in a deep dark tunnel. I squeezed Len's hand and closed my eyes. Len squeezed back and I turned to him and smiled. Maybe, making him fall for me isn't that hard at all… 

A few minutes later, we landed on a grassy hill. The place was so peaceful it's hard to believe this was hell. Roaming my gaze over the green, grassy place, I noticed a castle somewhere in the east. It was an elegantly built castle with lots of turrets and towers. There's also a mansion beside it. And a farmland. And a river running across it. Man, this place is RICH! 

Len chuckled at my awed expression. "Amazing huh? Hard to believe this is hell after all." 

"Yeah," I agreed and nodded my head slowly. "And I'm supposed to rule this one?" 

"Yeap. All of these." He held out his hand and I gladly accepted it. We marched downhill together, appreciating the surroundings around us. 

Once downhill, Len suggested that we go and meet my father. I shrugged accepted his suggestion. Maybe it's high time I meet my father anyway. We trudged the grassy plains and made our way to the castle which unfortunately, can only be reached through a forest. Len warned me that the forest is known to have some really mean demons so I'd better stick with him. "Gladly…" I whispered under my breath. 

"What did you say?" He turned to me, his eyebrows furrowed. I smiled sweetly at him. 

"Nothing." 

We resumed our journey towards the dark forest with a little fear in my heart. This is my first time to trudge along a dangerous place like this. I held on to Len's hand and prayed for our safety. Just then, a sheaf of arrows flew towards us. I froze in my place. What the hell are we supposed to do? A band of devils were running behind us, catching up as we ran faster and faster. Len was forced to release my hand and fight those darn demons. Hiding me in the nearest cave (the forest was full of them), he deposited me there and said. 

"Stay here and please, please don't go. I'll come back for you." Those words were said in such a reassuring manner that I believed them. Involuntarily, I kissed him in the cheeks which left him surprised but glad nonetheless. I smiled at him. 

"Go slay them, my Guardian." He hugged me tight and marched bravely towards those demons. I watched with pride bursting my heart as I saw him slay them one by one without any effort. He really is fit to be my Guardian. 

A few minutes passed and almost all of the demons were already dead (In all fairness, they all were really hot). Len was just finishing off their leader which I know he would slay without any effort too, when a hand covered my mouth. A voice spoke behind me. 

"Don't move Princess." 

With heart racing, I looked behind me and saw the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. His face was half-covered in shadows but I knew he was hot. I could feel his abdomen muscles behind me and when I tried to elbow it, it was hard. I let out a soft plea of complain.

"Hush now Princess. They're coming here." He said and then looked at his left. I followed his gaze and saw a band of she-devils (mind you, they're also hot) walking towards Len. I tried to shout to warn Len but the guy behind me muffled my scream.

"It's okay. Len knows them. They're actually those girls who are obsessed of Len to the point of killing any girl he is with. So you better cover yourself now before they could spot us. And please don't say anything or grumble anything. They have a really powerful sense of hearing they could trace any sound fifty kilometers within radius."

I nodded slowly and watched one of the girls, a girl with white hair, drape her arm around Len's waist and let her breast touch Len's arm. I felt myself burn in rage. Such a flirt!

I heard the man chuckle softly. "By the way, my name's Gakupo. Nice to meet you Princess." He released me and kissed my hand. I blushed.

"Rin. My name's Rin." I answered. Now that I can see him, he really was super ultra mega hot! I smiled shyly at him. He can be my Regis!

I expected Gakupo to smile back at me but instead a wary look replaced her relaxed manner just a few seconds ago. I frowned at him, questions in my eyes. But it was too late for me to realize what his expression means.

"Hey you girl in a sailor blouse! You're dead." A voice called out to me. It was the white-haired lady. She was about to hit me when Gakupo halted the fight.

"Hey Haku. Easy. She's my lady." He said. I looked at him. What?

He smiled at me. I smiled back almost involuntarily. He's so hot. He's definitely gonna be my Regis.

"Ehem…" A coughing disturbed me from my thoughts. It was Len.

"Hi there. Hello Gakupo and to HIS lady." He said, emphasizing the word 'HIS'.

We, Gakupo and I, mumbled our responses. Haku and the gang of hot babes bade their goodbyes. Once they were gone, Len helped me up.

"Thank you Gakupo, for your help. We would love to stay a little more but we need to go back now." He said flatly. I noticed his expression was civil too. I smell something fishy in here…

"Goodbye Gakupo." I waved a hand at him and let Len drag me towards the mouth of the woods. Darn, I would really love to come back here.

Len noticed my absentmindedness and said. "What? You got hooked by Gakupo?"

I smiled at him in response. "He's going to be my Regis."

Len looked dumbstruck. I just grinned at him. Crush him heart eh? I think I'm winning this.

* * *

oh yeah. hahaha :) hope you enjoyed reading! please review :)


	5. Kidnapped

**Chapter Five:**  
**Kidnapped**

"So, he's really going to be your Regis?" Len asked when we got back to Earth. I looked at him and batted my eyelashes.

"Of course! Don't you just think he's so hot?" I giggled like a little child. He frowned and tried to warn me. A warning I would gladly dismiss.

"Be careful of him, Rin. He's a dangerous man."

I just laughed at him. "Why so touchy all of a sudden?"

He grunted. "I'm not! And I'm serious! He's a really dangerous man! If you don't believe me, then you're a moron!" He went inside his room and slammed the door behind him. I was left there wondering. What's eating him?

Banishing him from my mind, I proceeded to my humble abode. Sighing, I went inside my bathroom and decided to lie in the bathtub to relieve my nerves. So many things happened this day and I would gladly take them off my mind for a while. Except for one person. I sighed at the thought of him.

"Gakupo… Kyaaaaaa!" I squealed when his face crossed my mind. Damn, this must be love! Cupid's bow just hit me! HARD! Just then, that white-haired girl appeared in my mind. She really looks familiar. Hmmmmmm…

Oh wait! I get it! She looks like Miku! But only like ten times hotter. Resting my head on the edge of the bathtub, I thought about her. Maybe she's Miku's twin. But if she is, then that would mean Miku is a devil too!

"What mystery lies here?" I whispered as I played with the bubbles. If she is indeed a devil, then she would know that I'm the Princess right? Nah, I think that Haku girl doesn't even know who I am. Maybe even Gakupo. But Gakupo called me Princess, so he must know about my origin. Plus, if she really was a devil, then she must be in Hell. Well, there are a lot of explanations for that. Maybe she doesn't know yet. Or maybe she ran away from Hell like what my mother did. Or maybe she's on a mission just like Len. Maybe…

There are too many maybes. And then there's this stuff about Len saying that Gakupo is dangerous. Gaaah, too many things to think of. Without bothering to cover my nakedness, I got up from the tub and reached for the towel. "Maybe I'll go to Hell tomorrow and ask Len where I can meet him. Yes, that's what I will do." I thought with a smile. Tomorrow's going to be great. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't. First, Len refused to take me there. And then that's just the start of all trouble. 

"No. It's still too dangerous out there." He rolled over his bed and continued to sleep. For some devil, he really is a lazy butt.

"Puh-leeeeeeese? But you are here to protect me right? And I really want to see my father. Pleeeeease?" I pleaded. All of those things I said were true. I do really wanna see my father.

He groaned. "Not now Rin. My body's dead tired okay?"

I snorted at him. "As if you are alive at all." I mumbled and went out of his room. If he doesn't want to take me then I'd go there myself!

Changing my clothes into the ones Len gave me yesterday. I took a deep breath and tapped my feet three times. I closed my eyes and waited for my soul to settle on something. Finally, after a few minutes, I opened my eyes and realized I was on the same spot Len and I landed last time. Gaaaah, so I need to cross the forest again. Damn!

I marched along the hill and by the time I reached the foot of it, I was panting like hell. Well, I am in Hell. I never really noticed it last time. Maybe because I wasn't alone. And then I remembered about the hot devils chasing us. I stopped short. Is this a good idea? I don't know how to fight those devils off. I shrugged. Since I'm already here, I'd better finish what I started.

Walking downhill was one thing but trudging inside a dark forest was another. The forest smelt of rotten flesh and wet woods and it was so dark I doubt if I could ever see my own shadow. Hell, this is a really REALLY bad idea. I stopped and retraced my steps towards the mouth of the woods. Fighting the fear that was building inside of me, I tried to look brave for the sake of being brave. A few more minutes of walking and there I was, almost reaching the mouth of the forest. Smiling despite of myself, I broke into a run. I closed my eyes and took in the change of air. It was definitely a little bit cleaner here!

Spirits soaring, I squealed in delight when I reached the field. "FREE AT LAST!" I screamed, closing my eyes once again and breathed in clean fresh air. When I opened my eyes, a band of devils caught my sight. I tried to run back into the woods. Too late. They threw a rope around me, cowboy style, and pulled me back. I writhed and kicked and pushed but it has no effect on them. They were too strong for me. Giving up, I went as limp as a rag doll, letting them drag me to them.

When they finally got me, they tied my hands and feet and plopped me on a devil's shoulder. I didn't budge. I just let them do what they want to me. Due to weariness and depression, I slept on the creep's shoulder in a very awkward situation only to be awakened by a commotion. I opened my eyes and realized it was in front of the devil. I twisted my body to see what was happening and a caped person, probably a devil, caught my attention. He was fighting the devils off as if he was trying to save me! I silently cheered for him. Go Caped Devil!

After a few painstaking minutes, the devil whose shoulder I am settled on put me down and marched towards the caped person. HAH! Stupid of him. Lucky for me. I silently stood up and ran.

But then I didn't go very far for a new devil blocked my way. I went limp. Damn, I'm dead.

He deposited me in his shoulders again and went back to the place I just left. The commotion had ended and it seems the caped devil was defeated. Shoot!

Just then, in the corner of my eye, I spotted the caped devil being hauled into a wagon. He seemed alive but was obviously wounded. I twisted my body to loosen up the devil's hold and me. The devil grunted and then deposited me at the same wagon the caped person was in. I felt relieved. At least I could talk to someone now.

I looked at the caped devil thankfully and was about to start a conversation when he spoke.

"Damn it Rin. Why did you disobey me? I told you it's dangerous!" He looked up, hazel eyes burning in rage. "Look what you've done!"

I looked back in surprise. It was Len!

"Len?" I said.

"Ugh… No? It your conscience? Hell yes Rin! Who do you expect?" He hissed at me, trying to loosen up the knot in his hands.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked. Darn.

"I'm your Guardian." He replied as if that one sentence would explain the whole thing. I moaned.

"I'm sorry… I didn't expect this to happen… I was just…" I started to explain but Len silenced me up.

"You're sorry won't do anything. The damage has been done." He said and gave up trying to untie the rope. "Damn."

I bowed my head. Because of my stupidity and stubbornness, we are already held captive. Curse me!

I looked at Len and realized he fell asleep. He must be tired after that fight. And his wounds are still to raw. I sighed. I buried myself in trouble, now I have to dig myself up.

* * *

Whooo! At long last! Damn, this chapter just made me go crazy by rewriting it again after i finished it in an ungodly hour! anyway, i hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)


	6. Something Wrong

**Chapter Six:**  
**Something Wrong**

The wagon jumped again just after it passed a second bump. And then another bump came. And then another. And then another. Where the hell are these bumps from? I moaned and uttered a curse when another bump came and rubbed my butt with my two tied hands.

"Hurts eh?" Len said when he noticed my hurt expression.

"Duh?" I looked at him and gave him a tired look. I really got weary trying to think of ways how to escape this…. this situation of us. I sighed.

"I'm an idiot." I remarked silently. Len smirked.

"You realize that just now? Pathetic thing." He said. I sighed again and kept my mouth shut. I just felt so embarrassed at him for dragging him and myself into this big mess so I decided to sleep it through. I squirmed at twisted my body for a perfect position. Nothing seems to work. Damn, this wagon's too small!

"Stop moving!" Len hissed at me when he noticed my restlessness. I looked at him.

"I can't sleep!" Trying for the second time, I stretched my tired muscles and opted for a fetal position.

"Then don't sleep." I heard Len mumble under his breath. I ignored his comment and closed my eyes. Trying my very best not to mind the noise from the outside, I imagined myself being inside my room, snuggling in my favorite blanket and hugging my precious bear. It worked. Few minutes later, I was sound asleep with Len leaning on me, snoring.

* * *

Not far from where Rin and Len were, a devil in red cape approached the gang of devils that abducted them. He whispered to the leader of the group.

"Did you get them?" He asked quietly.

The leader nodded. "Yes sir. Just as what you've ordered. They're comfortably snuggling in that wagon over there." He pointed towards the wagon where they were. The red caped devil smiled and handed the leader some jewelries.

"Here's for your work today. More will come if ever you'd execute properly all the things I've told you." He said. The leader smiled back and nodded.

"Good. I need to go." He turned around. Just then, a gust of wind met him, letting his hood fall off. We cannot see his face yet his hair was beautiful. Long, silky locks of purple hair.

* * *

The first thing I felt when I opened my eyes was the pain my back. I tried to stretch my body but the side of the wagon was not allowing me to. I looked around me. The wagon looked smaller.

"Wow, when did I get this tall?" I uttered in amazement.

"You didn't. We just changed wagons." Len supplied the answer for me. I turned to him.

"They transferred us? Why didn't you wake me up? It was an opportunity to escape!" I shrieked. What the hell? That was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!

"As if I could wake you up. Those devils could have shot me and you would still be sleeping like a baby." He answered and let out a bored sigh. I shrugged.

At that very moment, the wagon sopped and a devil peeked in. He grinned devilishly. Well, what do you expect?

"Come on, little devils. We're going to get you home!" He let out a devilish laugh. Len smirked. I sighed. Home? That word seems so far away from here.

The devil carried us up in his shoulders with no effort at all and proceeded to a small nearby farmhouse. He carelessly threw us in and slammed the door shut. I immediately stood up and turned the knob. It was locked. Damn, so much for lifting my hopes up.

"You really think they wouldn't lock the door, did you? Moron. Who would do that?" Len said and stood up. He looked around the barn.

"Hmmmm… This place is quite nice." He commented. I looked around with him. Haystacks everywhere. Some things (which I suspiciously think are animal manure) are scattered everywhere. The place even smells like animal! And he calls this nice? Weird taste.

"Yeah, really nice." I said sarcastically. He turned to me.

"Well, this is better than to be in a dungeon right?"

Yeah, he got a point there.

* * *

We spent the entire time sighing and sleeping. An entire afternoon passed and we didn't even utter one word. When nightfall came, a devil came and gave us dinner. I stood up, painfully aware of the door open. I looked at Len but he sent a look through his eyes and shook his head gently. I sighed.

"Here little devils, enjoy!" And he was gone, the door locked again. I took a glance at the food. Some kind of green grass in a soup. Looks disgusting.

Len, on the other hand, excitedly dug in and ate as if he hasn't eaten for weeks. He looked at me.

"You don't want to eat that?" He gestured towards the bowl of green soup. I shook my head.

"Nah, not hungry." And then a sound came from my stomach. Len chuckled.

"Not hungry eh? Come on, try it. It just looks disgusting but it's actually nice." He put his bowl down and offered the bowl to me. I reluctantly accepted it.

"Come on. Just try it once. If you don't like it, I'd have it." He got the spoon and urged me to open my mouth. I did. By the time the soup settled on my tongue, I expected myself to belch. But then I didn't. It s actually good!

I smiled at Len and grabbed the spoon from him. "Gimme that! I'm going to eat it."

Len laughed and got his bowl. We ate in silence.

After eating, I laid on the haystacks while Len prepared his own bed using some leftover grasses. I could see he's struggling very hard to sleep in his little, quite messed up bed. He looks so pitiful. I sighed.

"Hey, you can sleep here for tonight." I suggested, patting the space beside me. He gave me a very confused look.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Would I ask you if I'm not?" I replied, frowning. Len went and laid beside me. He tossed and turned, obviously uncomfortable in our position. I hid a smile and remembered my 'mission'. Instead of avoiding, I snuggled closer to him. He flinched.

"What are you doing?" He said as he moved away from me. I went after him and replied sweetly.

"I'm cold." I clung to his shoulders and rested my face near his ear. I could feel him stiffen.

"Ugh.. I think this is not a good idea. I'd better go back to the grass." He got up and proceeded to the grasses he left a while ago. I laughed inside. So my charm is still potent. GYAHAHAHA!

Not while after, we slept peacefully. But then, I the middle of the night, the door suddenly opened at there came a new devil (still hot. damn, I'm starting to believe Len!) and pulled me to him. I squirmed to let go of him. I tried to scream but a hand muffled the sound that was about to come out of my throat. I looked around the barn in vain, hoping for Len to save me. But I saw him at a corner, obviously unconscious. Tears started to fall from my eyes. No one's going to save me now.

The devil pinned me down the floor and started to undress me. I flinched at his touch. Tears continued to fall from my eyes. I gave up, and stopped squirming. Whatever will be, will be…. 

When the devil was about to take of me shorts, I saw a shadow looming behind him. And then for a split second, red liquid begun oozing from the devil's heart. A hint of steel was visible in the middle of his chest. I pushed him back and, with eyes wide open, and looked at my savior. Piercing blue eyes stared at me. My heart skipped a beat when I realized who it was.

"Gakupo!" I said and ran to him to hug him, He hugged back.

"Nice to know you still remember my name Princess." He replied and released me.

I smiled at him. And then I remember Len. Turning around, I walked over to where he was and crouched to touched his face.

"Len… Len…" I whispered. Len moaned and opened his eyes. His hazel eyes were apologetic.

"I'm sorry Rin. I'm sorry for being such a weak Guardian and not-" I laid a finger across his lips.

"Hush. It's not your fault." I smiled at him. "Gakupo came to save me."

Len eyes became alert and he abruptly stood up. "Gakupo?"

"Yeah. He's here." I looked behind me and motioned for Gakupo to come near us. He obliged.

"Here's Gakupo." I stood up. I stared at Gakupo for a long time. He really is gorgeous. Especially his eyes and his long purple hair.

"Hey Len. Nice to see you again." He smiled at Len but I could detect animosity in it.

"Yeah. Nice to see you too." Len replied with an edge of steel in it. I looked at the two guys and wondered what's up with them. There's certainly 'something' between them. Something wrong.

* * *

Sixth Chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review ;)


	7. Unknown Purpose

**Chapter Seven:**  
**Unknown Purpose**

Len was obviously irritated at me for inviting Gakupo to come with us on our way to my father's castle. I inwardly beamed. HAHAHAHA! He's falling for me already; I'm a hundred percent sure!

"Len, what's with that face?" I asked him, wanting to annoy him. I wasn't disappointed.

"Ugh…" He groaned and walked faster to the point of almost running. I silently giggled and looked at Gakupo. I caught him staring at Len with such a hostile expression. Frowning, I asked.

"Gakupo?" He looked at me and his expression softened instantly I doubt if that look was really there. I shook my head. It's just my imagination. Gakupo is such a gently guy to have such a hard look on his face.

"Yes Princess?" He replied gently. I heard a snort coming from Len's direction. I smiled at Gakupo sweetly and said.

"Nothing. I just want to thank you for saving me again last night." He smiled back at me and stopped short. Turning me around using his lightest touch, he held up my chin and peered deep in my eyes. I felt my heart race inside my chest. He's going to kiss me! Slowly, his face descended and our lips barely just an inch away. I closed my eyes and waited for it. But then, Len loudly cleared his throat.

"We're almost there." He said flatly. Hearing Gakupo sigh, I shot him a really poisonous look but he just shrugged and continued his way. Gakupo pushed me gently and resumed his walk. I followed him. Damn Len! That was my very first kiss and Len halted it on purpose! Crap!

After a few minute of walking in silence, at last, an elegant castle stood before us. It was artistically made, and obviously lovingly built. Anger forgotten for a while, I walked faster past Len and stared at the carvings in the wooden door. There was an angel, with a cherubic face and big wings and there's also a devil, a HOT one, long-haired, deep-set eyes, with perfectly shaped features. Touching them with my finger, I admired the fineness of the art. This is almost out of this world! Well, this IS out the world so maybe it's to be expected. I took a deep breath and tried to knock but Len held my wrist as I was about to raise it up.

Anger going back to my system, I hissed at him.

"What are you doing? I have every right to knock, don't I?" Eyes a burning blaze, I pulled my hand back and raised it up again.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

The deep sound of knocking was almost as elegant as the castle itself. Just then, I heard a deep rumbling sound and stepped back when the door began to open. A handsome, HOT man maybe in his late twenties stepped out and welcomed us. I stood there star struck. He's so.. so.. GORGEOUS!

"Hello visitors. Hello my daughter." He turned to me and hugged me tight. I hugged back and felt hot tears tracing my cheeks.

"Father." I mumbled and hugged him tighter. He laughed, a wonderful flowing sound, and released me.

"Come, come. Please feel at home." He gestured towards the two men standing behind me. I looked at them and smiled. Following my father inside, I gasped at the size of the castle. Kaito, my father, turned to me and smiled.

"This is going to be your home right now so please feel comfortable."

I stared at him. Men, he really was gorgeous. With a head of blue silky hair and shining deep blue eyes, he's a bomb!

"Father, where did I get the color of my hair? And my eyes?" I asked, barely containing my curiosity about our resemblance. Resemblance? There hardly was.

"Well, I really don't know. But then, here in Hell, hair color nor eye color does not depend on the father or mother's, but it depends on the character of a certain person. Your hair, a yellow shade," He approached me and touched me hair, "means wisdom and joy. While you're eyes, a golden shade of brown, symbolizes a mixture of optimism and a down-to-earth attitude." He explained. I beamed at him.

"Then you sure are born royal, Father! With a blue hair, it symbolizes peace and calm and your blue eyes represent sincerity and strength and steadfastness." 

He laughed again. "Why my daughter! You got some intelligence there!"

I smiled at him. And then my thoughts focused on the two guys standing near the doorway. So, if that was correct then Len's attitude would have been the same like mine. Gakupo's hair, a purple, symbolizes something too. And I really don't know that.

* * *

Len's hold of the rails tightened as he watched Gakupo and Rin play lovey-dovey in the garden.

"Darn! Why him?" He whispered silently. Just then, a voice spoke behind me.

"Why don't you get her Len? You're better off than that man." Turning around, Len saw Kaito leaning on the doorway. He grunted.

"As if I could change her mind." Returning his gaze towards the two who seem to really enjoy each other, he felt anger burn inside him. Damn right! He was better than him! But then…. Rin seems to really like the guy. What could he do?"

"Well, don't give up yet son. Remember you're a devil and as what they say, devils always get their way." He said and then returned inside. Len was left here, pondering on his words.

Yes! That's what I will do! He grinned and followed the Regis inside.

* * *

"What's the meaning of the color purple?" I asked Gakupo while we were sitting on an open gazebo. He looked up, eyes slightly alarmed but then softened immediately.

"It means purpose." He replied shortly.

"Purpose? What's your purpose then?" I asked. He hesitated at first and then approached me. Hugging me tight, he answered.

"To make you fall for me." He said, a wicked grin splashing across his face. "Yes.. Make you fall for me…"

* * *

Oh yeah. Seventh Chapter. A rather short one though. hope you liked it! Please review ;)


	8. The Kiss, The Stepmother and the Stalker

So yeah. I made another chapter since the weekend is long! and i've finished my lab rep already! Yeay for me! Anyway, i'm really sorry for the sluggish updates. School's really hectic and bloody nowadays. T_T hope you liked it. 'tis a short chapter though.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**  
**The Kiss, The Stepmother, and the Stalker**

And fall for him I did. Every single day, he goes to the castle and asks my father's permission to accompany me for the day. Of course, sensing my feelings for Gakupo, Abba (that's what he told me to call him) would permit him and call me. In my best dress, I would welcome him in a reserved way, conscious of my father around. By the time we were alone, I would come out of my shell and treat him the way my heart says. He responds gently and lovingly and I know deep in my heart, he feels something for me too.

Our days are almost perfect. Almost. Except for the fact that Len was always around, guarding me, watching my every move. I'm beginning to get annoyed. But then I can't complain to Abba about him since Abba trusts him completely. I'd hate to ruin a friendship just because of me.

One day, while waiting for Gakupo to arrive at the castle, I took a walk through the gardens where we usually hang out. It was an open yet quite private garden with rose vines hanging on the roof of the gazebo in the middle of the garden. I smiled at the memory that flashed in my mind. It was the last time Gakupo and I hung out.

"Remember something Rin?" A very familiar voice broke my reverie. I turned around and saw Len standing outside. My smile turned to a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, yes," I replied curtly and passed by him. He caught my arm and pulled me back.

"I'm not yet finished." He said and pulled me closer. I flinched and caught my breath as I felt his hot breath in my neck. I looked at him. I almost gasped when out lips almost touch at my sudden movement.

"LET ME GO!" I hissed at him as fierce as I can. But he held on. I squirmed and squimred but he is way stronger than me. Using every ounce of force I have in my body, I pushed him.

"Crap…" I muttered when he didn't even budge. I tried to think of some other techniques. And resorted to verbal argument.

"Why don't you let me go!" I screamed. "What's your problem dude? I haven't done anything to you! I could just kill you no-" I stopped midsentence when he planted his lips against mine. I tried to push him away again but the moment I touched his chest, I felt weak. As weak as pasta. As weak as noodles. So I gave up and slowly responded to the kiss. Gently at first but when I heard him moan, I put fire in it and snaked my arms around him. Darn, I haven't felt this way before. It's as if fire itself licked my veins and melted the very center of my soul. I heard a moan and was surprised it came from me.

"So baby, you're mine already." He mumbled in between kisses. That's when I felt cold water has just been splashed in my face. I pushed him once he loosened his hold of me and ran away from him. How dare he? What does he think of me, some king of plaything? Damn him!

Without looking to where I am going, I ran and ran and ran until I saw a river. Anger and frustration gone for a while, I walked up to the edge of the river and laid my feet in it. It felt heavenly, considering I'm supposed to be in Hell. I sat down and hugged my knees, feet still in the water and laid my head on my knees. I closed my eyes and tried to get my problems off my mind. While I was in the middle of my meditation, a voice spoke behind me.

"Hey there. You're Rin right?" I turned around and saw a pretty pink-haired woman standing behind me. And mind you, she's a hottie. I smiled weakly.

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked and stood up. She smiled back at me, but warmly, and replied.

"Well, I'm your father's wife so it's natural for me to know all about you."

I was taken aback. So she's my father's wife. Maybe she's the one Mom said that is about to marry my father. She looks like Mom.

"So, tell me, you're supposed to be the next Regina right?" She asked. "Have you found you're Regis yet?"

I hesitated for a while. I wasn't that comfortable with her. I looked at her hair. Pink. Pink means nurturing. But also overly emotional and overly cautious. And her eyes are greenish-blue. So, she's envious at the same time strong. Is it okay to open up to her? I decided and shared it to her. "Well, there's this guy I like. Maybe he's going to be my Regis."

"Well, may I know who the lucky guy is?" She said and sat just beside where I sat before she arrived. She tapped the spot beside her. I sat.

"His name's Gakupo." I replied and looked at the river. She tittered quietly.

"I know that mutt. He's a good guy. Nice catch." She said and stood up. "So, I better go, see you around." And she was gone. I was left there, looking at the river with sadness filling my eyes. Realization dawned on me. I haven't even asked for her name!

* * *

Meanwhile, the pink-haired woman looked back at the girl she just left.

"Exsisto mei." She mumbled at her and blew a kiss. After that, she left with a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

"Gyaaaa. I slept?" I mumbled when I felt a stinging pain at the back of my neck. "What happened?" I looked at around and noticed it's already twilight. Abba's going to look for me.

I stood up and stretched my tired muscles. I can't remember sleeping. All I remember was that I was sitting there and then this woman appeared and then when she was gone, I looked at the sky and….. I can't remember at all. I sighed. Well, maybe I just dozed off. So what? But that woman was really, mysterious. There's something in her.

"She's nice. And she's pretty." I muttered without thinking. I stopped short. Now where did I get that idea? Just moments ago, I thought she was somewhat suspicious, now she's nice? Oh well, maybe she really is nice…. I tried to recall her appearance, pink hair. It means delicate, nurturing. Greenish-blue eyes. It means calmness and strength. The combination's nice so she really is nice!

* * *

Rin walked with utmost gaiety that she never realized someone was following her, watching her every move. The devil, covered in a red cape, quietly moved with the grace and finesse of a lady. We cannot see her face, but then a streak of pink locks escaped from her cape as she follows the young Princess to the castle.

* * *

Yeah! Thanks for reading! Please review :D


	9. Devil's Plan

P.S: I'm starting the General POV in this Chapter for some reasons. Well, you'll find out as the story progresses. Just saying just so you won't get confused. :D Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**  
**Devil's Plan**

Back at the castle, all the guards were already looking for me along with Len. I hurriedly made my way back to the castle and found Abba and Gakupo pacing back and forth across each other at the front porch steps. When Abba saw me, he instantly approached me and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Where have you gone sweetheart? You made us worry so much." He said and released me from his arms. I smiled at him."Abba, I just went to take a walk and then saw this really nice river. Before I knew it, I dozed off," I explained calmly, reassuring him. He smiled back and looked at Gakupo.

"It seems Len is having problems in guarding Rin. Should we replace him?" He asked then turned his eyes back at me. Replace Len as my bodyguard? Not bad. But then, what is this reluctant feeling inside of me?"But Abba, it was my fault, Len's got nothing to do with it." I lied. It was all Len's fault! Hadn't he kissed me, I should have spent the day with Gakupo, not sleeping in a really awkward place and position!

"Okay then," He gestured towards Gakupo and immediately, I was enveloped in Gakupo's warm embrace. I responded with pure love of him.

"I missed you babe," He mumbled as he caressed my back. I chuckled.

"Well then, can we spend the night together?" I asked boldly as I release him from my hug. I saw Gakupo's eyes widened in surprise.

"But, you're only fourteen and I'm like, so old for you." He reluctantly answered making me laugh.

"You have such a dirty mind Mr. Gakupo. I was only suggesting we spend the night together, not do something." I laughed harder when I saw his face redden.

"O..okay. If that's okay with your father."

I turned to my father, who was looking at us with eyes probing and asked.

"Father, is it okay for Gakupo to spend the night here?"

"NO,"

Just before Abba can answer, Len's serious voice butt in. I looked at him and noticed the cuts and bruises he had in his body. Eyebrows raised, I asked.

"Who are you to say that?"

"I'm your bodyguard." He replied curtly.

"So? You're JUST my bodyguard." I retorted, emphasizing the 'JUST'. Who does he think he is? After kissing me without any permission, he thinks he can just move me around like his slave? DAMN HIM!

He remained speechless for a while. After a few more minutes, he turned away and ran all the way to the woods. We were left there, dumbstruck. Especially me.

"What was that all about?" I muttered under my breath. I turned back to the two handsome hot men before me. Abba looked a little worried but Gakupo looked pleased. There was a hint of smile in his pretty lips, but when he saw me looking at him, his face instantly looked worried.

"What's with him Regis? Is he sick? What about his cuts and bruises?" He asked, voice anxious. Abba looked at him with questions in his eyes and answered his question with a wave of his hand.

"He's going to be fine. As he always does. Anyway, I better introduce you Rin to your stepmother. Luka?" He called out and then the pink-haired woman appeared. The minute she saw me, an emotion I can't describe passed in her eyes but then she smiled. I smiled back.

"Hello stepdaughter." She approached me and gave me a brief hug. "From now on, I'm your Rector Matris." She said with a grin.

"Rector Matris?" I asked, eyes on my father. He smiled.

"It means 'guide mother' sweetheart. She's going to be your mother from now on."

I gaped. "But Abba! I have a mother already!" Abba looked surprised then shook his head.

"So you already know about our history right? But sweetheart, she isn't allowed to be here in Hell again. She turned her back on us." He said calmly. I shook my head.

"No Abba. Just one wish. I want her to be here during the coronation and stay here forever." I asked with voice pleading. My father sighed.

"Okay okay. Just that okay. I must sleep now. And by the way, your coronation's been moved a day from now. So get ready okay? I wish you all the luck" I beamed at him. He smiled back and turned his back from us, gently pushing Luka towards their room. When we were alone, I asked Gakupo.

"So, are you going to stay here?"

He grinned. "Do I have any choice?"

I chuckled. "Unfortunately, no." I led him towards my room.

* * *

**-General POV-**

In the middle of the night, while Rin was sleeping soundly and there aren't a soul awake inside the castle, except for the guards, a devil in red cape was walking along the corridors when another devil in red cape blocked his way. The first devil removed his cape and purple locks came tumbling down his head. He was a hot devil, a man with gorgeous blue eyes.

"So, what's next?" He asked the other devil, who also removed the cape. It was a she-devil. A hot one too, with pink hair and bluish-green eyes.

"I've already cast the spell and from what I've observed when I talked to her last time, she's falling for you already. So Gakupo, do you're best okay?" She said. The guy, Gakupo, nodded sternly.

"Okay."

"So, the day after tomorrow, on her coronation, do what we have planned okay? If it fails, I have a Plan B." She said and then turned her back on him.

"Luka!" He hissed quietly, making the woman turn to him. "What is Plan B?"

Luka grinned wickedly and replied. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." And she was gone. Gakupo was left there, wondering.

On the other side of the kingdom, sheltered in the Northern Woods, Len lied supine as he stared at the stars above. _Damn that girl!_ He thought. _Doesn't she know she's in danger? GAAAAH, women!_ He stood up, patting the dirt from his clothes and made his way towards the castle. Reaching the front gate, he was greeted by his fellow guards standing. With a nod, he went inside and quietly surveyed the whole area. When he reached the East corridor, he heard two very familiar voices. Hiding behind a wall, obscuring their vision of him but not to them, he listened intently on what they are discussing.

"I've already cast a spell on her…. She's falling for you already…" He caught those words. Looking at them, he realized they were… *gasp* Luka and Gakupo! _I knew they were on to something!  
_

After hearing their discussion, he made up his mind and decided to tell Rin about what he heard. With a flash, he dashed towards the King's chamber, but then a hand caught his arm. He looked up and saw a grinning Gakupo before him, with a hanky in his hand. He squirmed but then Gakupo placed the hanky on his nose and before he knew it, darkness came tumbling down on him.

* * *

Yeah! i wrote another one! haha :)) hope you like it! please review :D


	10. Brothers!

**Author's Note:** I finally updated this. Gosh. How long was that since i last update? A year right? I am so sorry it took me this long. I think no excuses are acceptable and now i will really _really REALLY_ do my best to update often. And i know it took me this long to acknowledge you guys but i love you people who reviewed. (All acknowledgements are written at the end) And i loooove you all for being so patient and all. :333333

So, here it is! Please enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Brothers?**

A never-ending tunnel welcomed her, deep, dark, mysterious. She stopped on her tracks, hesitating to leave the light.

"Go on.. Don't be afraid." A gentle voice spoke. She looked behind her at saw a silhouette.

"Abba?"

"Yes, it's me. Go on now my dear. We can't waste precious time." he coaxed again, gently pushing her to the tunnel. She smiled and walked towards the tunnel. The deep, dark, mysterious tunnel.

**.**

**.**

"Ughhh…" Rin groaned as the morning sunlight hit her sleepy eyes. "Damn it." She stood up lazily; her eyes still closed, and pulled her robe just above her bed and then proceeded to the bathroom. Minutes later, she stood before the vanity mirror and brushed her golden hair. Her eyebrows furrowed when she realized something.

"What's this? Why is the color of my eyes like this?" She asked herself silently. Instead of a golden hazel shade, her eyes were changed into a dark greenish-blue hue. Ransacking her brain for the meaning of the color, she smiled in appreciation. Greenish-blue means a balanced serenity. With this though in mind, she hummed happily on her way to the grand hall.

At the grand hall, she was greeted by her Abba, who instantly noticed the change in her eyes.

"Oh, hello Abba. Luka," she greeted.

"Hey Rin. Had a nice sleep?" Luka replied as she sat on the chair across Rin's place.

"The best."

"Darling, what happened to your eyes?" Kaito asked nonchalantly but there was a troubled look on his face.

Rin smiled. "Oh, I don't know Abba. When I woke up, my eyes were already like this. Doesn't it suit me more?" She grinned and started eating

"Yes," Kaito replied quietly. "It certainly suits you better." And then he started eating too. They all ate in silence.

"By the way Abba, where's Len? Isn't he supposed to guard me?" She asked haughtily. Kaito looked at her in surprise. Never had he heard his sweet and gentle daughter talk like this.

"Sweetheart, he's not exactly your Guardian. I mean, I didn't appoint him to be your Guardian, he volunteered. So he has the freedom to not guard you."

"BUT NO! I WANT HIM TO GUARD ME! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO ME? WHAT IF SOMEONE WANTS TO KILL ME BEFORE MY CORONATION? I CAN'T GIVE THEM THE CHANCE TO KILL ME! NO!" Rin yelled, stood up from the table and walked away angrily. Kaito was left there dumbstruck.

"What just happened here?" He asked confusingly.

"Oh dear, maybe it's just hormones. You know how teenagers are." Luka consoled him. Kaito sighed and stood up from the table.

"Do you mind if I go out and take a walk? I think I need some air."

Luka nodded and stayed on the table. By the time Kaito was out of sight, her face broke into a grin.

"The time has come."

**.**

**.**

"Oh my gosh! Can you move faster? I'm going to be late. Damn it!" Rin screamed at her attendants. The poor little devils moved faster, their faces scrunched up in nervousness. "Yes Mistress." They all replied in unison.

"GAH, you pathetic fools! Get out! Get out!" Rin shoved at them angrily, pushing them towards the door of her room. "You're useless! Get out!"

"But Miss, you're not ready yet.." One servant said quietly, her head bowed down. She was greeted with an angry stare.

"OH SHUT UP! I told you to get out so get out! Fuck!" She yelled once more and this time, all her attendants ran to the door.

"Oh sorry Master." An attendant said when she hit Kaito, who was quietly standing by the doorway observing his daughter. He smiled at the attendant reassuringly and looked at his daughter again.

"Hi Rin." He said. Rin looked up and smiled but Kaito didn't miss the animosity that passed in her eyes for a fraction of a second.

"Hi Abba."

"Rin… I just wanna tell you.."

"Abba, spare me from the dramatics." Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna die."

Kaito smiled sadly. "Okay. I came here to tell you that I have a surprise for you."

Rin's face lit up. "Really?"

Kaito nodded.

"What? What?"

"It's a secret…" Kaito grinned and then turned around. "See ya honey."

Rin was left there feeling deflated. Talk about a hanging surprise. She snorted.

"Surprise my ass." And she continued fumbling on her not-yet ready dress. She groaned in frustration when one part of the dress was ripped on her bare hands.

"GAH. WHAT THE FUCK." Giving up, she sat down the bed with a loud _thud_ and in the process caught a glimpse of herself on the full body mirror inside her room. She smiled at her reflection.

"I'm so beautiful! Gosh, when did I become this beautiful?" She gushed, admiring herself and her gown. It was a beautiful gown, deep blue-green matching her eyes spun from the finest silk ordered specifically for her. Rin felt special. She felt also a tinny, tiny bit proud.

"I AM special. No one can be as special as me." She said with conviction. And with this thought in mind, she stood up and called her ladies' maids to finish their work on her gown.

**.**

**.**

"Ughh," Len groaned the minute he woke up. Getting up, he tried to discern where he was, but a monster headache was dulling his senses. It was as if someone was jackhammering right through his skull. He paused for a moment and gathered his thoughts. The last thing he remembered was listening to Luka and Gakupo's conversation in the middle of the night. At the sudden memory, he stood up in a flash, ignoring the ebbing pain in his head. Looking around, he instantly recognized he was inside the castle dungeon, which dungeon (there were plenty of them) that he doesn't know. The room was small and really dark, lit only by a small window located at the right side of the room. Adjusting his eyes to the darkness, Len looked for the door and as if on cue, it opened just right beside him.

"Glad you're awake, dear Guardian." The silhouette of a person said, his deep voice booming inside the small cell. Even though Len cannot see the person's face, it was obvious from the voice alone that it was none other than Gakupo. Len felt a sudden rage inside of him.

"Gakupo, you faggot! How dare you do this to Rin? You will pay for this!" Len charged towards Gakupo, all of his remaining strength gathered in one, big blow. But that one big blow made by Len wasn't considered as a big blow for Gakupo and without any hitches, he waved one strong arm in Len's way and like a ragdoll, Len was thrown to the far side of the room.

"Don't fight me when you are that weak, nosy Guardian. You'll just get yourself get killed." Gakupo said in a cool voice, a small smile playing along his lips. "And please, _please_ don't meddle with my business; I would hate to kill my very own brother."

Len stood up and snorted. "You are NOT my brother anymore, get it? Not after you killed Mom and almost tried to kill me."

Gakupo laughed rather cynically. "I didn't kill Mother, Len."

Len's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"She's right inside this castle."

* * *

after one full year, i finally updated. Gosh, i am soooo sorry it took this long. but anyway i hope you like this chapter. kind of a cliffy, this is. XD please reviewww. :33

**Acknowledgements:**

**iLen-Rin - **hey there first reviewer! i really appreciate you reading this and reacting with your brother(right?) and yeah, thank you, really.

**Mizuki Kagamine - **second reviewer! thanks for reviewing! and yeah, im really sorry i haven't been updating for a while (is one year considered 'a while'?) and as what i have said, i will really do my best to update as often as i can :)

**Akibaraneko - **hiiii :) i kind of don't like Gakupo too, even though i made him :)) and yes, i will try updating as often as i can. XD thanks for reviewing!

**lucas sky12 - **awwww, i will try my best! or better than my best! and thank youuu :3 i haven't really had a review who said i rock, so i was toucheddd. thank you! :D

**Animeromance luver -** thank youu :)

**.roll -** after you mentioned that, it DOES have a similarity with Princess Diaries (i love that story) and thankss :) thank yo too for reviewing! :D

**Malirra4290 - ** I will somehow put some RinxLen action but it would be quite difficult since Rin is now bad (is that a spoiler? :DD) but i will do my best! thanks for reviewing! XD

** xxKerii-tan - **thank youu :DDD

**Nacchan Sakura -** now it is! :D thanks for reviewing :)

**Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude - **hey there! im so sooooorrry it took me a year to update T.T the year was heavy and difficult. :( anyhow, i hope you will like this chappie! :DDD

**xXPEACHHONEYXx** & **0-Panduhmonium-0 -** again, i am soooo sooorry i updated this late :( i hope you two would like this chappie though :DD thanksss :3

**kagaminevii -** and heyyyy youuu. i would have to thank you, because of you, i was inspired again to continue this fanfic after one year of being completely hiatus. and thanks for reviewiiiing :)

And to those who read this but didn't review, thank you tooo! i hope you like this new chappie :DDDD


	11. Surprises

**Author's Note:** So i updated. OMG. but this fast updates will be short-lived, i'm quite sure, since classes is now just two days away! Hurrah. Not. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter. It's quite short though. XDDD won't keep this long, read on! :P

P.S: I shall put acknowledgements every ten chapters or so (if this will reach twenty chapters) but if not, then i will all acknowledge those who weren't acknowledged at the end of the story. 'kay? XD

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Surprises**

"What the hell do you mean?" Len asked in a dangerous voice. He heard Gakupo chuckle dryly.

"Is the pun intended there?" Gakupo asked, clearly intending to provoke Len. But Len knew better than to bite at his remark.

"Just what the fuck do you mean, Gakupo?" He repeated, calmly now, but the edge in his voice doubled.

"Are you really that dumb Len?" Gakupo replied rather haughtily. "Mother has always been alive all this time."

"But.." Len mumbled, bemused. "It's impossible! I saw you kill her in front of my very own eyes! She died in my arms!" He cried, feeling another surge of rage inside of him. Gakupo just laughed at his reaction.

"My, my Len. You really ARE dumb. Yes, our _phony_ mother died. Get it?"

Hearing Gakupo's words, Len's bottled up rage vanished into thin air. His eyes opened wide along with his mouth and he weakly sat on the floor.

_It's not true, it's not true,_ he muttered under his breath as the truth sank upon him. Memories came crashing down on him like a hurricane. He remembered how sad his mother's eyes were when he held her into his arms and how sixteen-year-old Gakupo's eyes glinted with malice as he drove the knife into her. He was only ten by then, still like a babe in the woods, and the experience brought a terrible trauma into him, causing him to fall into darkness for a long time, cursing his brother in every way that he can.

For two years he became a vagabond with the darkness in the forest as his only friend. He was twelve when the present Regis, Kaito, saw him while hunting and decided to take him to the castle. And it was that time that he began to see light again, especially after he saw what a loving father Kaito was to his only daughter, Rin, who was of the same age as he. Even though Kaito was in hell and Rin was on Earth, that didn't stop Kaito from protecting his precious daughter from harm. And that alone touched the very core of his soul. It was also that time when he started to fall in love with Rin.

_Rin,the light of my life,_ he thought.

When Kaito sensed that Rin was already ready to become a Regina, Len volunteered to be the one to escort her to Hell. He tried his best to let her feel how much she really means to him but instead his actions showed the opposite. He came off as a brute and an arrogant bastard, someone he never really was, for fear of Rin rejecting him. He thought it would be best and that Rin would learn to love him someday, but when his good brother came into the picture, his chances were lost. He'd have to admit, Gakupo became hotter with each passing time. At twenty, he was an eye candy. Not that he wasn't hot himself. He was gorgeous in his own way, but hasn't reached his full potential yet so he looks like a pubescent guy. But beautiful nonetheless.

"Finished sulking, Guardian?" Gakupo's haughty voice broke the flow of his thoughts. Len looked up and glared at him, wishing that looks could kill, because if it would, then he swore Gakupo would be dead in two seconds flat.

"Don't be such a pussy, Len. Anyway, since it is rather obvious that I am wasting precious time in here, I'd better go back the castle proper. Be a good boy and stay here, hmm?" He turned his back on Len and started going towards the exit, but before he could close the door, Len stopped him with a question.

"Who's my real mother, Gakupo?"

Gakupo turned slightly and gave him a hint of a smiled. "OUR mother Len."

Gakupo heard Len grunt.

"Well, I can call her here if you want." Without waiting for Len's answer, Gakupo disappeared right before Len's eyes. A few minutes later, he came back, now with a caped figure beside him. It was obviously a woman. Len's heartbeat paced, his mind closing off he thought of a new mother. But he was, at the same time, excited and afraid of what he might see. What if their real mother was treacherous? Malicious?

Gakupo smiled when he saw Len's emotional face. "This is our real mother, Len." He gestured toward the caped figure. "Mother, this is your other son, Len."

The silhouette removed the hood of her cape, revealing the face of the woman Len never would have thought of as his real Mother.

_"Luka?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Abba, abba?" Rin hollered inside the King's Chamber, calling out for Kaito. She opened the door to her father's room and saw Kaito leaning down the balcony. Silently, she approached him.

"Abba?" She called put again when Kaito didn't notice her presence. Kaito slowly turned to the sound of her voice and smiled at her.

"Sweetheart, what brings you here?"

Rin beamed at him. "What was the surprise you were talking about when you visited me in my room, Abba?"

Kaito smile widened. "I told you, it's a secret."

Rin pouted. "But I want to know it now." She said demandingly.

Kaito laughed and ruffled Rin's hair. "You will know it soon, sweetheart."

Rin waved Kaito's hands from her head and crossed her arms around her chest. "ABBA!"

Kaito ignored Rin's complaints and without any warning hugged her. Rin was taken aback and then blushed profusely. She wasn't that used to any kinds of affection. Yes, her foster parents were a sweet and gentle couple but they never hugged her the way her real father right now was hugging her. It was so tight and overflowing with love that she felt…

Overwhelmed? No, disgusted was more like it.

She pushed the feeling of disgust far inside the corners of her kind and acted as though she liked it. She hugged her father back and said sweetly.

"I love you, Abba."

Kaito heard Rin's voice waver a little, as if she were lying. But he disregarded it, blaming his now not-reliable sense of hearing.

But one person present inside the room wasn't deceived. She was sure there was something wrong with Rin. She would have told Kaito right then and there but she can't appear before Rin yet. She was the surprise Kaito was telling Rin. And she wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. So she moved deeper inside the room, away from the balcony where the two most important people in her life were.

* * *

weeeee. please reviewww :333


End file.
